Angels From The Shadows
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: Naruto Tak Pernah Menyadari Bahwa Didalam Dirinya terdapat Kekuatan yang sangat Besar dan Banyak PARA Pemburu menginginkan Mati Bahkan Beberapa menginginkannya sebagai Seorang Kekasih Ataupun Suami. Bagaimana Naruto Mengatasinya? NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DXD X SEKIREI CrossOver Rate M, Maybe Lemon


Angels From The Shadow

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Gokurakuin Sakurako (NARUTOxHIGH SCHOOL DXDxSEKIREI)

.

.

.

.

.

BY: Ianeous Rain Storm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NaruHina, Naruto X Harem

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Ecchi, Lemon scene, Bloody, TYPO(S) and Many More

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Pesona

"Kau kejar dan Bunuh pemuda ini",Suruh seorang Pria tua berambut panjang di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin menunjukan Photo seseorang yang ditunjukannya pada bawahannya.  
>"Baik tuan, akan saya laksanakan",Jawab seorang Gadis berambut merah membawa scyte ditangan kanannya.<br>"Dan berhati-hatilah, dia masih keturunan dari dewa cahaya",Ujar orang tua itu.  
>"Ha'i tuan",jawab gadis itu lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.<p>

(disebuah stasiun konoha)  
>Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.<br>Waktu dalam jam itu menunjukan pukul 23.30 atau lebih tepatnya jam setengah 12 malam.  
>"Kapan keretanya datang?",Gumam pemuda itu.<br>Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Namikaze, seorang pelayan restoran mewah dan hidup sederhana di pinggiran kota konoha.  
>Tap tap tap<br>Tanpa Naruto sadari seorang wanita datang dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, gadis itu menatap Naruto itu dengan pandangan dingin.  
>Naruto menghela nafas lega, kereta yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang, Naruto masuk bersamaan dengan Gadis itu masuk juga dalam kereta itu.<br>Naruto duduk disebelah pintu keluar diseberangnya gadis itu duduk menunduk tanpa menampakkan wajahnya.  
>Dia melihat hanya sedikit orang dalam kereta yang ditumpanginya kini.<br>Lalu Naruto menoleh pada gadis diseberang tempat duduknya, dan gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto juga.  
>Tatapan dua lawan jenis manusia itu bertemu, secara tak sadar Naruto memberikan senyum ramahnya pada gadis diseberangnya…<br>Gadis itu membalas senyum ramah naruto dengan senyum simpulnya.

(setengah jam kemudian)  
>Naruto turun di stasiun kereta yang sepi, dan gadis yang tadi naik bersama dirinya juga ikut turun lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang tanpa ketahuan.<br>Naruto berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.  
>'Targetku sudah siap dibunuh',batin gadis itu lalu tangannya men-summon senjata scyte-nya dan siap membunuh naruto.<br>Tapi gadis itu melihat bayangan transparan seseorang didepan naruto, bayangan itu menggeleng-geleng pada gadis itu.  
>"I-issei kun",Gumam Gadis itu dan senjata scyte yang akan menebas Naruto hilang secara tiba-tiba.<br>Gadis itu menangis dan terjatuh duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya lesu, Naruto yang mendengar suara dibelakangnya menoleh kebelakang.  
>"Nona kau tidak apa-apa?",tanya Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dengan mimik wajah khawatir.<br>Naruto membantu gadis itu berdiri, Gadis itu lemas dan lesu.  
>Gadis itu menatap mata naruto dan membuat air mata gadis itu malah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.<br>"I-issei kun…",gumam gadis itu.  
>"A-apa maksud anda Nona?",tanya Naruto bingung.<br>Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pingsan, dan dengan reflek Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu.  
>"Nona, hei nona sadarlah",Naruto menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan, Naruto kebingungan plus ketakutan karena gadis itu pingsan tiba-tiba dipelukannya.<br>"aihhh… kenapa jadi begini sih?",gumam naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style.  
>"rumahku cukup jauh lagi",keluh naruto mulai menggendong gadis itu dan dibawa pulang oleh naruto.<br>(skip time)

Akhirnya naruto sampai didepan rumah sederhana khas rumah rumah jepang jaman dahulu.  
>Naruto meronggoh sesuatu dicelananya dengan susah payah.<br>'dapat',batin naruto berhasil menemukan sesuatu di saku celananya.  
>Dan sebuah kunci pintu depan dengan ukiran tombak bermata tiga.<br>Cklek  
>Naruto masuk dan segera menuju ruang kamarnya, dengan pelan naruto meletakan gadis itu di tempat tidur naruto.<br>Naruto memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan tatapan kagum, Rambut merah mirip dengan ibunya, bibir tipis dan serta hidung mancungnya.  
>"cantik",gumam naruto lalu menyelimuti gadis itu setelah itu keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.<br>Naruto melangkah menuju ruang tamu, dan memilih tidur dilantai dengan beralaskan tikar.  
>Naruto mengambil photo di meja kecil disebelahnya dan memandangi photo itu dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus senyuman yang tak mampu ditebak siapapun.<br>"kaa-san tousan, aku kangen pada kalian",naruto memandangi photo itu, naruto meneteskan air matanya kemudian memeluk photo itu dan tidur dengan damai.

(keesokan harinya)  
>(Rias POV)<br>Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat sekelilingku, aku bangkit karena ini bukan ruang tidurku.  
>Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Dan wajah seseorang yang telah tiada membangkitkan kenanganku.<br>"i-issei kun",gumamku dengan perasaan sedih.  
>Tapi sesaat itu pula aku mengingat seseorang yang harus kubunuh atas perintah atasanku.<br>Dengan segera aku bangkit dan men-summon scyte-ku.  
>Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar, Dengan pelan dan hati-hati aku melangkah dan mencari pemuda yang tak jadi kubunuh kemarin itu.<br>Setelah mencari ke penjuru rumah yang lumayan besar ini, aku menemukan seorang pemuda tertidur di ruangan yang kosong dan hanya ada meja kecil disebelahnya.  
>Aku mengangkat scyte-ku untuk membunuhnya tapi otak dan tubuhku seakan bertolak belakang dan scyte-ku yang terangkat hanya diam saja. aku merasakan aura kuat terpancar dari diri pemuda yang tertidur dihadapanku kini.<br>Aura yang penuh kesabaran, kehangatan dan CINTA.  
>Kurasakan dipipiku kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat, dan itu tak lain air mataku sendiri yang mengalir entah kenapa.<br>Perlahan scyte yang tadi ku-summon menghilang dari tangan kanannku yang tadi kuangkat untuk membunuh pemuda dihadapanku ini.  
>"i-issei kun",gumamku pelan dan mendapati aura almarhum kekasihku seakan melindungi pemuda dihadapanku ini.<br>Aku menangis dan terjatuh duduk pelan di lantai kayu itu.  
>"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa",ucapku pelan dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.<br>(Rias POV end)

Naruto membuka matanya, karena dirasakannya matahari pagi menerobos jendela ruang tamu dan menerpa wajah naruto.  
>"sudah pagi ya",gumam naruto tersenyum lalu bangun.<br>Naruto mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya, dengan pelan naruto menemukan seorang gadis menangis dibelakangnya.  
>"Eeeeh, ka-kau sudah bangun?",Tanya naruto terkejut gadis dibelakangnya sudah terduduk sambil menunduk.<br>Karena tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis, naruto perlahan melihat gadis itu dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat gadis itu menangis.  
>'dia menangis',batin naruto<br>"no-nona kau tak apa-apa?",Tanya naruto perlahan merangkak menuju gadis itu.  
>Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata naruto.<br>"no-nona kau tidak apa-apa kan?, ke-kenapa kau menangis?",Tanya naruto sekali lagi.  
>BRUUUK<br>Bukannya mendapat jawaban malah naruto mendapat pelukan pelukan mendadak dari gadis itu.  
>Naruto terkaget bukan kepalang, pasalnya gadis itu memeluk dirinya erat sekali seolah tidak mau kehilangan naruto sama sekali.<br>"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon hiks hiks",ucap gadis itu meminta naruto untuk tidak pergi darinya sambil meneteskan air matanya.  
>Naruto kini sedikit kelabakan atas ucapan gadis itu.<br>"eeeh?!",naruto bingung tak bisa menjawab apapun.  
>Melihat gadis yang memeluknya terus menangis membuat naruto tak tega.<br>Perlahan naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu dan membelai pelan-pelan rambut merah gadis itu.  
>Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat itu dan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dari bibir mereka masing-masing.<br>Setelah gadis itu tenang, naruto melepas pelukan gadis itu perlahan.  
>Gadis itu menatap mata biru safir naruto<br>'matanya bening seperti langit biru',batin gadis itu dan naruto menatap mata emerald hijau gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan kagum.  
>'i-indah sekali matanya',batin naruto terkagum.<br>"gomen",ucap gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan naruto pada mata gadis itu.  
>"eeeh, apa nona?",Tanya naruto tak mendengar kata gadis itu.<br>"gomen memelukmu tiba-tiba tadi",jawab gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah layaknya kepiting rebus.  
>"tidak apa-apa, toh tadi kau juga sedih dan reflek memelukku",ujar naruto tersenyum hangat.<br>Gadis itu melihat senyum naruto dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar didadanya.  
>"namamu siapa nona? Dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di stasiun?",Tanya naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyumannnya pada gadis itu.<br>"na-namaku Rias Gremory, gomenasai membuatmu kerepotan karenaku. Dan namamu siapa?",jawab gadis itu serta menanyakan balik nama naruto.  
>"namaku namikaze naruto. tidak merepotkan kok, aku tau kau sedih pasti karena seseorang dan pasti kau juga kelelahan karena perjalanan? Iya kan?",tebak naruto sembari tersenyum.<br>"i-iya",jawab rias bohong.  
>"rumahmu dimana?, maaf aku membawamu kesini tadi malam, soalnya kau pingsan saat berada distasiun waktu itu",Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.<br>Rias bingung menjawab apa, dan dengan perlahan Rias menjawab pertanyaan naruto.  
>"a-aku tidak punya rumah",jawab Rias bohong.<br>"e-eeh, ja-jadi kau tu-tuna wisma?",Tanya naruto seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban Rias, memang sulit dipercaya.  
>Lantaran baju yang di pakai Rias seperti orang yang berada, naruto kini tak bertanya lagi.<br>"Bo-bolehkah aku tinggal disini? Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi",ucap Rias memelas membuat naruto tak tega.  
>"baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini",jawab naruto.<br>Rias mendapat persetujuan naruto dengan cepat memeluk naruto.  
>"arigato. Naruto-san",peluk Rias dengan sangat erat membuat wajah naruto layaknya kepiting rebus.<br>"sa-sama – sama",jawab naruto dengan gugup  
>Rias melepas pelukannya dan mendapati wajah naruto memerah.<br>"kau sakit naruto-san?",Tanya RIas meletakan telapak tangannya pada dahi naruto yang sudah panas akibat perlakuan Rias.  
>"ti-tidak, se-sebaiknya Rias-san mandi. Akan ku persiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu sekarang",ucap naruto buru-buru bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar almarhum Orang tuanya untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakai rias.<br>Rias tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku naruto yang tampak malu itu.  
>"pemuda yang menarik, aku akan melindungimu naruto-kun",gumam Rias tanpa sadar memakai suffix "kun" pada naruto.<br>Rias segera menuju kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

(Naruto POV)  
>Aku mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Rias-san gunakan , dan mataku menemukan sebuah dress baby doll berwarna merah tanpa lengan milik almarhumah ibuku.<br>"pasti cocok",gumamku lalu pergi menuju kamarku yang sekarang digunakan oleh rias-san.  
>Aku meletakan dress itu di tempat tidurku dan aku segera keluar dari kamar tidurku dan menutup pintu kamarku kembali.<br>"KYAAAAAAAA",teriak rias-san dari kamar tidurku  
>Dengan cepat aku menuju kamarku dan membuka pintu cepat-cepat.<br>"rias-san ada –ap…"teriakku terpotong karena memandang takjub dihadapanku kini.  
>Mataku membeliak tak percaya karena diriku menemukan Rias-san sedang tidak memakai busana.<br>(Naruto POV END)

Rias keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat memperlihatkan kedua bukit kembarnya yang diatas rata-rata.  
>Rias melihat baju telah siap ditempat tidur didepannya, dress baby doll berwarna merah tanpa lengan.<br>"pasti naruto-kun yang meletakannya disini?",gumam Rias tersenyum.  
>Saat akan mengambil pakaian dihadapannnya, rias dikejutkan dengan hewan kecil menjijikan dibawah kakinya: KECOA.<br>"KYAAAAAAA",Teriak rias dengan sangat kencang lalu melompat keatas tempattidur naruto.  
>"rias-san ada –ap…",belum sempat berkata apa-apa naruto disguhi pemandangan indah dihadapannya.<br>Bagaimana tidak indah, tubuh Rias kini tampak telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun DENGAN oppai yang menggoda iman naruto.  
>Darah segar mengalir dari hidung naruto, sementara Rias yang melihat naruto didepan pintu langsung melompat dan berlari memeluk naruto.<br>"naruto-kun aku takut!",seru Rias tanpa sadar masih telanjang bulat dan ehem… OPPAI-nya menyentuh dada naruto secara langsung.  
>Kesadaran naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan…<br>BRUUKK  
>Naruto terkapar dengan hidung berdarah menghiasi harinya yang sangat indah hari ini. (minna bayangin sendiri, dosa tanggung sendiri hehehe #plakkk)<br>"eh? Naruto-kun kau kenapa?",Rias menepuk pipi naruto pelan, dan Rias melihat dirinya sendiri.  
>"KYAAAA aku lupa pakai baju!",seru Rias kemudian mengambil dress diatas tempat tiddurnya.<br>"ya ampun pantas saja naruto-kun pingsan",gumam Rias dengan wajah memerah dan menyadari dia tak memakai baju sekarang ini.  
>Dengan cepat Rias memakai dress itu dan membaringkan naruto di tempat tidurnya.<br>Rias dengan cepat menuju dapur dan mengambil air panas ditermos ditambah sedikit air dingin lalu dituangkannya kedalam mangkuk plastik.  
>Rias kembali kedalam kamar naruto, dan segera membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar hidung dan bibir naruto.<br>"Gomen naruto-kun membuatmu jatuh pingsan begini",gumam Rias merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri tengah membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar hidung naruto.  
>Rias memandang wajah naruto, entah kenapa wajah Rias kembali memerah saat memandang wajah naruto yang kini pingsan itu.<br>Dengan pelan Rias membelai wajah naruto, entah kenapa membuat hati Rias lebih tenang.  
>"apa aku jatuh cinta padamu naruto-kun?",gumam Rias kembali. Kemudian Rias mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bibir naruto.<br>Dengan pelan Rias mencium bibir naruto dan merasakan lembut tekstur bibir sang namikaze muda yang tengah pingsan itu.  
>Setelah mencium bibir naruto, Rias mambelai wajah naruto dan membisikan suatu kata didekat telinga naruto…<br>"AISHITERU NARUTO-KUN",bisik Rias kemudian pergi kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan pagi hari ini untuknya dan juga naruto.

(another place)  
>Seorang Gadis berambut indigo bermata violet sedang mengawasi Rias Gremory dirumah seorang pemuda.<br>Kini mata lavendernya menatap tajam Rias yang sedang memasak didapur.  
>"iblis vampire berada di rumah Naruto-kun, ini gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu",gumam gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah crystal wing dari baju depan dekat oppai-nya.<br>"aku lengah tak mengawasi naruto-kun semalam. Kini hidup naruto-kun dalam bahaya. Crystal wing ini akan mengawasi naruto-kun bila terjadi hal yang berbahaya yang tidak diinginkan",gumamnya lalu meletakan crystal wing di dinding timur rumah naruto lalu menghilang menyisakan bulu-bulu putih beterbangan.  
>Semantara itu Rias merasakan hawa Cahaya mendekati rumah naruto. Dengan segera Rias mematikan kompor gas dan mencari Hawa cahaya itu.<br>Rias tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali bulu-bulu putih beterbangan disekitar rumah belakang naruto.  
>"aku tadi merasakan hawa cahaya disini, jangan-jangan WHITE defender berada disini?",gumam Rias kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah.<br>"aku harus waspada",gumam Rias kembali memasak diruang dapur…

.

.  
>Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mencium aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi.<br>Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya,  
>"kenapa aku tidur dikamar? Kamar ini kan digunakan rias-san", naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi.<p>

(flash back)  
>"KYAAAAAAA",Teriak rias dengan sangat kencang lalu melompat keatas tempat tidur naruto.<br>"rias-san ada –ap…",belum sempat berkata apa-apa naruto disguhi pemandangan indah dihadapannya.  
>Bagaimana tidak indah, tubuh Rias kini tampak telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun DENGAN oppai yang menggoda iman naruto.<br>Darah segar mengalir dari hidung naruto, sementara Rias yang melihat naruto didepan pintu langsung melompat dan berlari memeluk naruto.  
>"naruto-kun aku takut!",seru Rias tanpa sadar masih telanjang bulat dan ehem… OPPAI-nya menyentuh dada naruto secara langsung.<br>Kesadaran naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan…  
>BRUUKK<br>Naruto terkapar dengan hidung berdarah menghiasi harinya yang sangat indah hari ini.  
>(flashback end)<p>

Wajah naruto seketika memerah dan membuat naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat.  
>"Apa yang kupikirkan?",gumam naruto<br>Tanpa banyak pikir, naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.  
>Dengan segera naruto menuju arah dapur karena bau masakan yang membuat perutnya memberontak.<br>Naruto menemukan Rias duduk manis di bangku meja makan.  
>"kau sudah bangun naruto-san?",sapa rias dengan menyuguhkan beberapa masakan dimeja makan.<br>Mata naruto sedikit mencuri ke arah Rias yang memakai dress almarhumah ibunya.  
>'c-cantiknya',batin naruto kagum.<br>"mmm, so-soal tadi gomen",ucap rias pelan menunduk, naruto memandang Rias dan mengerti maksud rias.  
>"soal itu tidak perlu di risaukan, a-aku yang justru minta maaf karena langsung masuk kamar dan…",ucap naruto gugup sedikit menelan ludahnya.<br>"dan apa naruto-san?",tanya rias memandang naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
>"me-melihat…"ucapan naruto terputus-putus karena takut.<br>"melihat apa?",tanya Rias semakin penasaran.  
>"me-melihat Ri-Rias-san TE-TELANJANG",Akhirnya naruto berhasil merangkai kata-katanya dengan sempurna.<br>Wajah Rias seketika memerah, dan menunduk karena benar-benar malu.  
>'Ya ampun, benar-benar memalukan. Aku sebenarnya yang bersalah memeluk naruto-kun sambil telanjang begitu',batin Rias mengutuk dirinya sendiri.<br>"so-soal itu tak u-usah dibicarakan lagi",ujar Rias datar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.  
>"Le-lebih baik naruto-san sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan ini untukmu",kata Rias tersenyum lalu menuangkan nasi di mangkuk untuk naruto.<br>"e-eeh me-merepotkan saja Rias-san",senyum naruto menutupi kegugupannya.  
>"ti-tidak a-apa-apa naruto-san, ini karena kau mengijinkanku tinggal dirumahmu",senyum rias berterima kasih pada naruto.<br>Naruto mengambil makanan di piring yang sudah disiapkan rias dengan garpu. mulai dari bento, kari dan jamur sambal goreng  
>"selamat makan",naruto mulai memakan masakan yang rias masak.<br>Baru saja memasukan makanankedalam mulutnya, mata naruto membelalak kaget.  
>Rias yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah naruto langsung panik setengah mati.<br>"Ke-kenapa naruto-san? Masakanku ti-tidak enak ya?",tanya Rias Panik  
>Naruto menelan makanan itu kemudian wajahnya berubah senang seketika.<br>"WAAAAH! Masakanmu enak rias-san. Belum pernah aku makan makanan seenak ini",puji naruto lalu mengambil bento dan siomay buatan rias.  
>"beneran enak kok",kata naruto lahap memakan masakan buatan rias.<br>"be-benarkah?",tanya rias malu-malu, naruto tersenyum dan kini mulutnya penuh dengan makanan rias.  
>"kenapa diam saja rias-san,?, makanannya keburu dingin lho?",tanya naruto bingung dengan rias yang hanya diam tak ikut makan bersamanya.<br>"a-aku sudah mak…",belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya perut rias berbunyi.  
>KRUYUUUKKK<br>Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.  
>Naruto duduk disebelah Rias sambil mengambil siomay buatan rias, naruto menyuapi rias.<br>"makanlah",naruto menyodorkan siomay kedepan mulut rias dengan sumpit diiringi senyum tulusnya.  
>Kali ini rias terpaku mata biru naruto dan menuruti naruto layaknya suaminya sendiri.<br>'kenapa aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya?',batin rias mengunyah siomay itu dengan wajah memerah, tanpa sengaja air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.  
>Naruto terus menyuapi rias, tanpa sadar melihat rias menangis. Naruto bingung kenapa rias menangis?<br>"rias-san kau kenapa menangis?",tanya naruto mulai meletakan sumpit diatas mangkuk makannya.  
>Rias tak menjawab malah memeluk naruto, mendapat pelukan itu naruto terkejut setengah mati.<br>Entah kenapa lagi rias menangis, tapi perlahan naruto membalas pelukan rias.  
>"tenanglah rias, aku tak tahu masalahmu?, tapi disini aku akan selalu ada untukmu?",ucap naruto membuat rias mempererat pelukannya pada naruto.<br>"arigatou",balas rias dengan suara parau. Entah dihati rias kini sudah bersemayam nama naruto, menggantikan issei almarhum kekasihnya yang sudah tiada.  
>'aishiteru',batin rias tersenyum dalam pelukan naruto.<p>

Naruto kini menyiapkan diri berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya, sementara naruto menyuruh rias berada dirumah saja.  
>Anehnya rias menurut saja pada perintah naruto.<br>"oh ya kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, dan ini untukmu",ujar naruto sambil menyerahkan handphone jadul namun masih berfungsi.  
>"kau sendiri bagaimana naru-san?",tanya rias.<br>"tenang aku ada kok",jawab naruto mengeluarkan handphone yang sama seperti rias.  
>Rias hanya menghela nafas lega, tapi perasaan rias juga tak enak sekarang.<br>"baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaa",naruto berangkat tapi tangannya ditahan oleh rias.  
>"apa? Eehh?",naruto bingung kala rias mengambil kalung yang menghiasi lehernya, dan melepasnya kemudian mengalungkannya pada leher naruto.<br>"ini apa?",tanya naruto bingung melihat kalung rias bentuknya seperti sayap kelelawar.  
>"itu buatmu naruto-san",jawab rias kemudian mencium pipi naruto<br>CUP  
>Satu ciuman dari rias membuat wajah naruto terbakar, setidaknya itu kecupan untuk menambah semangat naruto bekerja hari ini.<br>"a-a-arigatou r-rias-san",ucap naruto gagap.  
>"douita",balas rias tersenyum manis dihadapan naruto,<br>Naruto pergi menuju tempat dia bekerja dengan hati berbunga-bunga.  
>Tak jauh dari tempat naruto tinggal, ada yang mengawasi dirinya dan melihat arah rias juga.<br>Rias terkejut karena merasakan kekuatan yang kemarin dia rasakan sebelumnya mengintai dirinya.  
>"ini…",rias melihat sekelilingnya dengan indra perasanya.<br>"naruto-kun dalam bahaya",gumam rias lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk melindungi naruto dari kejauhan.  
>"Savers Souls",gumam Rias lalu memejamkan matanya.<br>Tanpa naruto rasakan, cahaya kegelapan mengelilingi naruto yang kini berada di sstasiun menunggu kereta datang.  
>"dengan ini para dark hunter tak akan menyentuh naruto-kun",gumam rias membuka matanya lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.<p>

ANGELS AND THE SHADOW

Naruto sampai di restoran yang dia tuju, dengan cepat naruto masuk melalui pintu belakang.  
>Banyak koki dan pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.<br>"naruto!",panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya.  
>"hai hinata-san",balas sapa naruto lalu melangkah menuju arah hinata.<br>"kau terlambat 10 menit baka!",bentak hinata mendaratkan sebuah jitakan tepat mengenai kepala naruto.  
>BLETAK<br>"ittai, gomene hinata-san, aku terlambat bangun tadi".dusta naruto, dan hinata tahu naruto berdusta.  
>Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mempelototi naruto dari atas sampai bawah.<br>'sial, aura kegelapan menyelimuti naruto. Pantas aku sedikit merasa pusing sekarang',umpat hinata dalam hati.  
>Pandangan hinata sedikit mengabur dan mulai mencoba mengatur nafasnya.<br>'naruto dilindungi tambahan sesuatu di area badannya',batin hinata kini hamper terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat hinata sedikit mulai oleng tubuhnya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh naruto.  
>"hinata-san kau tak apa-apa kan?",Tanya naruto khawatir.<br>Hinata memaksakan kesadarannya, dan langsung berdiri dan mendorong jauh naruto.  
>"minggir kau baka, dasar lelaki suka mengambil kesempatan",umpat hinata lalu menampar naruto.<br>PLAKK  
>Naruto hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan hinata, naruto hanya bersabar saja.<br>Padahal dia menolong hinata tanpa embel-embel mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.  
>"gomen hinata-san, aku pergi ganti pakaian dulu",pamit naruto pada hinata yang masih sedikit pusing.<br>Hinata merasa bersalah telah menampar naruto, apalagi pemuda itu memang terkesan tidak suka membalas perbuatan jelek seseorang.  
>Hinata memegang pergelangan naruto, naruto menoleh pada hinata dan mendapat kecupan di pipi kanannya.<br>CUP  
>Naruto membeku mendapat ciuman dipipinya.<br>'kami-sama, mimpi apa aku tadi malam?',batin naruto yang kini wajahnya memerah oleh perlakuan hinata itu.  
>"aku minta maaf telah menamparmu tadi",kata hinata dengan nada juteknya.<br>"ti-tidak apa-apa, aku permisi dulu mau ganti pakaian pelayan",pamit naruto kini wajahnya memerah.  
>Hinata hanya tersenyum tertahan melihat tingkah naruto, selama ini dia menyembunyikan perasaannya pada "tuan"nya itu.<br>Hinata tahu konsekuensinya bila dia mencintai naruto, dan dia memilih diam memendam perasaan cintanya.  
>Asal naruto berada dekat disisinya membuat hinata nyaman, dia tak perlu menunjukan sisi lembutnya pada lelaki pujaannya itu.<br>Sifat juteknya hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya yang lemah lembut.  
>Naruto kini melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai waitress direstoran dia kini bekerja, apalagi naruto adalah pegawai kesayangan atasannya, Miya Asama.<br>Sebenarnya hinata juga tahu, Miya adalah mantan Dark Hunter yang berhenti dari pekerjaan haramnya itu dan memilih mendekati Naruto Namikaze untuk dijadikan calon suaminya. Apakah naruto tahu? Tidak sama sekali.  
>Sebab Miya ingin mendekati naruto dalam wujud manusia, sama seperti hinata yang menjaga naruto.<br>Dan kenapa dia bisa membuat restoran besar ini, simple saja: hasil tabungan Miya sebagai Dark Hunter dia gunakan untuk membangun restoran mewah ini, dan lowongan pekerjaan memang sudah direncanakan untuk naruto mulai dari awal.  
>Hinata mengawasi naruto dari jauh membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan memesan makanan.<br>Hinata tersenyum sendiri melihat naruto begitu cekatan meletakan makanan serta minuman di meja pelanggan.  
>"ehem",suara deheman membuyarkan pandangan hinata pada naruto.<br>Hinata melihat seorang berambut hitam sama seperti dirinya dengan mata violetnya menatap hinata.  
>"Miya-sama",sapa hinata tersenyum.<br>"Hinata sudah kubilang jangan melihat naruto seperti itu? Jika suka katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada naruto',ucap Miya datar membuat hinata menunduk.  
>"gomen Miya-sama, saya ke dapur dulu",pamit hinata meninggalkan Miya dengan tatapan kurang suka pada hinata.<br>Miya menganggap hinata adalah pesaing beratnya dalam mendapatkan naruto.  
>'akan kubuat naruto menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya',batin Miya menatap kepergian hinata dengan wajah datar.<br>Hinata juga kurang suka dengan Miya yang notabene adalah mantan Dark Hunter.  
>'sebaiknya aku harus hati-hati sekarang dengan Miya, agar identitasku tak ketahuan olehnya',batin hinata mulai mengambil nampan untuk membantu naruto mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai waitress.<p>

ANGELS AND THE SHADOW

Naruto diperintah pulang agak awal, lantaran sang atasan Miya Asama menyuruhnya pulang. Naruto yang mendapat perintah itu malah menolaknya. Sebab biasanya dia pulang jam 12 malam atau paling tidak jam 10 malam.  
>Sebenarnya naruto tak enak dengan perintah sang atasan yang merasa terlalu baik pada dirinya.<br>"lebih kau pulang naruto-kun, kau terlihat kurang sehat sekarang",perintah Miya menyuruh naruto pulang dengan alasan dibuat-buat yang kini duduk di kursi Manager.  
>"Gomen, Miya-sama. Tapi pekerjaan kawan-kawan juga banyak. Kasihan kawan-kawan jika mereka kerja keras seperti itu Dan saya sehat sejak awal saya masuk tadi",kata naruto sambil tersenyum simpul menolak perintah Miya.<br>Miya tersenyum dalam hati, Dia tak salah memilih pemuda dihadapannya karena pesona, sopan santun serta sifat setia kawannya yang membuat Miya makin mencintai naruto serta ingin mendapatkan naruto dan menjadikannya suaminya.  
>"kau jangan khawatir naruto-kun, kan masih banyak waitress yang bisa meng-handle pekerjaanmu",ucap miya tetap menyuruh naruto pulang, tapi naruto tetap menolak perintah sang atasan.<br>"gomen tapi saya bekerja secara professional disini, dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Saya menolaknya",ucap naruto menunduk hormat pada Miya dan pamit pada Miya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.  
>Miya hanya mengehela nafas panjang, Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan.<br>Miya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu di lacinya.  
>Sebuah foto hitam putih yang disitu terdapat anak perempuan dengan seorang perempuan yang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari "V" atau peace pada photo itu.<br>"Kushina kawanku, maaf aku mencintai naruto anakmu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya sebagaimana kau membahagiakan minato yang manusia biasa itu",gumamnya dengan mata berseri-seri.  
>Miya memandang photo yang diambilnya 60 tahun lalu, kenapa 60 tahun lalu?<br>Karena umur Miya sebenarnya 176 tahun, itupun akibat kekuatan Dark Hunter yang membuatnya awet muda dan wajahnya seperti Wanita dewasa berumur 20 tahun.  
>Dan Miya menyembunyikan Identitas aslinya dari dunia Luar.<br>Miya sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melepas semua kekuatannya bila sudah menikahi naruto.

.

.

Naruto pulang dari restoran, bahkan dia menolak ajakan Miya untuk pulang bareng dengan mobil mewahnya.  
>Naruto menunggu kereta distasiun seperti biasanya, sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya membuat naruto menoleh pada siapa yang menepuk bahunya.<br>"hinata-san",sapa naruto tersenyum simpul.  
>"apa boleh aku menginap dirumahmu baka?",Tanya hinata masih dengan sifat judesn dan juteknya.<br>"memangnya kenapa kau mau menginap dirumahku hinata-san?",Tanya naruto  
>"memangnya tidak boleh?",Tanya hinata dengan ketusnya<br>Naruto menelan ludahnya, apa hinata tak ada sisi lembutnya ya?  
>Hinata sendiri sudah bisa menguasai keadaan dan menetralisir aliran kegelapan itu dengan aliran cahaya yang dimilikinya.<br>"boleh tidak?",Tanya hinata dengan nada membentak.  
>"bo-boleh",jawab naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.<br>(skip time)

Naruto sampai dirumah, dan hinata langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa ijin.  
>Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, rekan kerjanya ternyata juga kurang mengerti adat sopan santun.<br>"tadaima",ucap naruto dan hinata hanya menlihat-lihat rumah naruto yang besar tapi sederhana.  
>"okaerinasai naruto-san",sambut Rias dengan senyum cerahnya.<br>Namun senyum Rias berubah menjadi tatapan dingin kala matanya hijaunya bertemu manic lavender hinata. Perang deathglare.  
>Naruto hanya bingung saat kedua makhluk hawa itu saling tukar deathglare.<br>"kenapa mereka?",gumam naruto pelan.  
>Seorang Dark Hunter telah bertemu dengan Seorang Light Protector.<p>

(TBC)


End file.
